The invention is directed to a process for the separation of racemic (R,S)-cysteine.
(R)-cysteine as well as its antipode (S)-cysteine has significance as an intermediate product for the production of pharmaceuticals or cosmetics and in peptide chemistry.
Since (R,S)-cysteine recently is accessible readily on an industrial scale (see Angew. Chem. Vol. 93, page 680 (1981)), there now is a particular need for a simple, economical, and efficient process for the separation of the racemate, (R,S)-cysteine.